To Hell and Back
by Brighteyes88
Summary: After faking his own death, Abberline travels to Ireland to be with Mary, where they have been living happily for two years that is until the Freemasons find out about their existence. Will they make it through hell and back one more time?


**Author:** Brighteyes88

**Pairing:** Abberline/Mary

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** After faking his own death, Abberline travels to Ireland to be with Mary, where they have been living happily for two years that is until the Freemasons find out about their existence. Will they make it through hell and back one more time?

Chapter One

It had been nearly two years now, two years since that very day. Sergeant Godley could remember it as if it were yesterday. The horrific image came flooding back into his mind.

_"Don't go in." He had desperately pleaded with his friend, "please, you don't need to see it." _

_It seemed that his attempts at diverting the young Inspector were to no avail. He tried to push his way through in a vain effort to prove that it was all fake, and that this wasn't really happening. The thing was Godley knew it was happening, and no matter how bad his friend wanted to believe that it wasn't true, he knew that it was. So here he was. What choice did he have? He couldn't possibly let his best friend look at the woman he loved after she had been carved up into a pile of bloody flesh. That just wasn't going to happen. _

_He continued to hold Inspector Abberline back, knowing that if he saw her like this he would loose the little control he had left. But then again, he was only a Sergeant, trying to hold back the Inspector, and to make things worse, Charles Warren was approaching, a grim smile on his wrinkled face. _

_"Let him in Sergeant." Warren announced and he had no choice but to release Abberline. The moment was too surreal for him to handle, Godley could see it in his eyes, in his demeanor. He dropped to the floor in front of what used to be the lovely Mary Kelly, and lost himself. _

_Godley stood by the door as many a police officer walked in and out of the room, vomiting and cringing at single handedly the most disturbing site any of them had ever seen. It even bothered him, after seeing all of the other victims, he thought that he was strong with these matters, but he was wrong. His stomach churned. His palms began to sweat. And when he looked over at Abberline, he saw that he too looked nauseous. This he knew was not only because of the nature of the body, but the soul it belonged to. Mary. _

_He and Abberline had seen such things many times over the past couple of months, but never were either of them expecting to feel a personal pain looking onto one of the bodies of what Godley himself referred to as pinch pricks. And now the guilt came flooding in as he saw his young friend unable to utter a word, as the others asked him to describe the body, as he did with every crime scene. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it, to say these things about Mary, and that's when Godley let out a silent and lone tear. _

_He had called Mary many a thing. A liar. A pinch prick. A red haired Jezebel. And now he couldn't handle the thought of her not being there. The idea that she lied dead in a bed 5 feet in front of him. He wondered if she fought. Did she scream? Did she scream for Frederick Abberline? Did she even have time to utter a word? _

_He let himself remember her for one moment. They were never close, in fact he had told Abberline many times not to get involved with Mary. He had told her that he was happy for his best friends interest in the fairer sex, but that to feel such thing for a girl like Mary was not ideal. _

_"A woman like that can make you feel anything she wants you to feel." He had said, desperate to make Abberline see that she was not right for a respectable young detective such as him. _

_But now he knew that she wasn't a bad girl at all. She was really a sweet young thing, who had just been dealt the wrong hand in life. She truly was an Irish beauty, young and spirited. And her love for Abberline was very real. They had both been young and lonely and found comfort in one another. Even now he wondered how awful it must have been for both of them to know that while they were falling in love, her life was at stake, and that he was the only one who could save her. No one else saw her for what Frederick Abberline saw her for. Everyone else saw walking seduction. As guilty as it made him feel, Godley could see why. She was young, thin and shapely, she had a mane of flowing red hair, so red that it made you think of fire. Her skin was clear and porcelain, and she spoke in a light voice drenched with her Celtic accent. _

_He even had a slight laugh as he remembered when Frederick had asked him to grab Mary for him because they needed to talk. He had snuck up on her in an alley and grabbed her. She had kicked and flailed as she fought to break free. _

_"She's madly in love with me. She hides it very well." He said when her pushed her into the carriage where Abberline was waiting._

_Godley watched Abberline's face light up momentarily, but then sink again not to rouse suspicion, and he knew that he had found something, he had noticed something very important. It was always like him to notice the small details. That one strand of hair was his saving grace. _

_Godley remembered Frederick informing him of the hair after they had left the room at 13 Miller's Court. A feeling of relief flooded through his whole body as Abberline read the letter that Mary had left for him at the Ten Bells. _

_But being the kind of man that he was, Abberline had informed Godley that no matted how bad he wanted to go to Mary, he couldn't, no while he was being watched so closely. He cared about Mary far too much to let her be in jeopardy. _

_So after a long while of persisting that Abberline go back to her, the two had concocted a plan. A fake death. It was the only way, the only way to get Fred and Mary together. _

_They had used a different array of drugs to make a dull form of a lethal injection. This would work for stopping his heart for quite a while, while still giving his key organs time to function, keeping him alive. His heart would beat dully, so lightly that it would seem he had no pulse. _

_"Get up!" Godley called to Abberline who lied face up on a sofa in the drug house. "Get up." He one again urged, Withers standing by his side. _

_Not a single movement, it was working. Godley reached down to examine his pulse. His wrist was cold and not a single thud of blood flow escaped to the surface of his skin indicating life. "he's dead." _

_"Dead?" Withers asked horrified. _

_"Yes." Godley said reaching down into the palm of his friend's hand and placing the two coins that he held over his eyes._

_"You cannot be serious Sergeant." Warren said as he paced his office. "The Inspector. Commit suicide." _

_"I'm sorry to say it's true." _

_"Good heavens," Warren let out, acting as if he had no clue, "What ever would cause a man of such high rank to do such a ghastly thing." _

_"I just don't know." Godley shook his head. _

"_Sir," Withers interrupted as he poked his head into the room, "what do you want me to do with Inspector Abberline's body?" _

_"Hmmm..." Warren mumbled. _

_"Well actually sir," Godley interrupted his thoughts, "I was wondering since he was such a good friend of mine if I could possibly arrange his burial." _

_"Yes, yes." Warren urged as he shooed Withers out, "First I need to send him to the morgue." _

_"Well Sergeant Godley," the morgue doctor said, "it seems that he did commit suicide, by the means of an opium overdose. How sad." _

_"Well thank you Mr. Roberts." _

_"My pleasure, anything is better than inspecting the bodies of the Ripper victims." he shuddered, "Well, you may now take the body to bury if you wish." _

_Their plan was working out grand, only a few more hours until Abberline would wake up. The coffin was ready, along with a means of transportation to get Abberline out of the country. _

_"Wow." Abberline exclaimed as he tried to rise up, hitting his head on the top of the coffin he was in. "Oh god, no." _

_The top was locked, and he began to panic and he pushed on the lid, it wouldn't budge. "Shit no." He began to push even harder in a desperate effort to release himself. What was happening. Had Warren found out he was alive? Had he been buried under ground? Buried alive! It wouldn't be beyond Warren to do such a thing, and if he knew that he was truly alive, he would also know about Mary. _

_"GODLEY!" He cried hoping that he was above ground and within earshot. _

_"Wha...what." Godley snapped awake and heard the frantic banging of the coffin lid. "Oh god sorry, Fred I'm coming." _

_He quickly scurried over to the coffin, unlatching the lock and pulling the coffin lid open. "Sorry about that Inspector." _

_"Gee...really." Abberline huffed, glad to be breathing the fresh air. "Trying to give me a heart attack Sergeant?" _

_"No sir." _

_"Good. I hope not." _

_It had been a miracle within itself that they had been able to pull off a believable suicide. And even more so that when they had used ashes to spread in the coffin and said that they were Abberline's remains after cremation. Even Warren believed it. And then, Godley had seen Frederick Abberline for the last time, riding away in a carriage. Godley's own brother, who was a merchant had agreed to help, since he frequently traveled to Ireland, and the two of them had rode off. _

"Inspector...inspector." Godley snapped back into the present. "Sir, there is a message waiting for you in Mr. Warren's office."

"Ah, yes, thank you Withers."

"Dear would you mind putting Alice to sleep?"

"No not at all."

Frederick Abberline quickly got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to his wife, picking up their daughter and carrying her to her bedroom.

"Thanks darling. I'm kinda tired me self."

"Yea, sure thing." He replied, as he placed Alice in her crib.

Walking back into the living room, he sat back down and examined the newspaper closely.

"Darling, why do you continue to read the London newspaper?" Mary laughed as she watched her husband examine the paper closely.

"Just because I can't help it. I like to know what's happening over there." Abberline replied.

"Oh yea?" Mary asked as she took a seat, carefully lowering herself into his lap.

"Be careful." He said.

"I know, I know." Mary giggled, "It's just I never been in this situation before, I'm used to moving quickly dear. I'm not used to having a big pregnant stomach." She joked.

"Yes, you remind me of that every day." he kissed Mary's cheek as she leaned on his chest closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beat.

"So," Mary asked, "what is happening in London today?"

"Well," Abberline replied, "you have got to be kidding me, Withers has been promoted to Sergeant."

"What? Darling who's Withers?"

"Oh, sorry Mary, he's a complete fool. During the Ripper case..." he immediately regretted saying anything, as Mary's blue eyes opened and stared up at him, "Sorry love," he apologized., for mentioning the Ripper.

"Oh, its ok, we can't pretend like it never happened eh?"

"Yeah,"

"So anyway, about this Wither's," Mary closed her eyes again.

"Oh yes, so Withers was a complete fool, and he would constantly talk while I was speaking to the lower ranks, and then he would make comments during those periods of time that were just stupid." Abberline remembered as he saw a smile creep onto Mary's lips. "I suppose he might have disliked me quite a bit on account of the fact that I was pretty young for an Inspector, and that he had to be so low in rank compared to me. I guess people just don't like having to take orders from people the same age as them." He laughed.

"Well," Mary murmured, "I might have to agree with half of that statement, on account of the fact that I always though Inspector's were old, grumpy, gray haired men like Mr. Warren, not young, handsome men like you."

"Well thank you dear."

"You're quite welcome."

**To Be Continued...**

**Authors Note: **First of all I want to thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it. I also want to ask that you leave me a review because I love recieving them, they really make my day. And since you've already made it this far as to reading my story, dropping a review and letting me know what you think would be great.


End file.
